


I broke my bones playing games with you; tired by fun it makes me blue

by mughetto



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: !SongFic, Angst, F/M, Gen, Georgij ed i suoi Casi Umani, Kid!Georgij, M/M, Molova, Teacher!Georgij, Teen!Georgij, bro!ship, future!fic, missing-moment, popoweek, senza capo né coda
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mughetto/pseuds/mughetto
Summary: Sette flashfic incentrate su Georgij Popovich e le figure che circondano la sua vita.#1: mom!friend#2: applying make-up#3: giving relationship advice#4: !angst#5: Following your dream since you were a child#6: !SongFic#7: The Sleeping Prince/The Evil Witch (or both)





	1. #1 mom!friend

**autore:** mughetto nella neve  
**f** **andom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**personaggi** **:** Georgi Popovich, Yuri Plisetsky, Mira Babicheva  
**avvertimenti** **:** bro!ship, missing-moment  
**prompt:** mom!friend  
**parole:** 500 [flashfic]   
**altre informazioni utili:** Personalmente ho contestualizzato questa flashfic all’interno della serie. Nello specifico, quando Yurij torna in Russia e prende ad allenarsi con Lilia Baranovskaya nella prospettiva del Grand Prix. Mi è molto piaciuto scrivere di Georgij!PadreMancato con Yurij. Penso che, assieme a Mira, siano la brotp a cui più mi sono affezionata nel corso della storia.

 

 

 

Il ristorante vicino al palazzetto dello sport non è neanche troppo costoso. Le poche critiche che si possono rivolgergli sono per l’aspetto cupo, la poca illuminazione e le sedie scricchiolanti. Mira ci va spesso dopo gli allenamenti, solitamente accompagnata da qualche sua amica; quando la donna ha proposto una serata assieme ha immediatamente fatto il nome del locale, decantandone la buona cucina ed i bassi prezzi. Georgij non c’era mai stato prima d’ora.

« Mangia a bocconi più piccoli, _Yurochka_ » parla d’improvviso Mira. La sua voce è lievemente distorta dalla risata che sta tentando di trattenere. Si porta la mano sinistra sulle labbra, mentre le sue narici si dilatano in cerca di aria.

Yurij, sedutogli accanto, è letteralmente sul piatto. Tiene ferma la carne con i propri denti cercando di ricavarne un morso. Assomiglia ad un leone intento a spolpare la gazzella appena presa – o forse ad un gatto, è indeciso se conferirgli o meno un certo quantitativo di dignità. Lo osserva litigare con la sua pietanza, fino a che quest’ultima ha la meglio. Yurij perde infatti la presa e quasi cade indietro mentre Mira scoppia in una sonora risata.

« È dura! » urla allora il ragazzino, sbattendo il proprio palmo contro il tavolo.

« Credo che tu non sappia semplicemente usare il coltello » continua la donna, indicando -con la propria forchetta- prima il piatto e poi la posata che Yuri stringe come se fosse una sorta di scalpello. « Lo tieni male »

Il ragazzino mostra un’espressione indispettita: vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma la fame lo distrae, tanto che riprende ad osservare il piatto mentre rigira la forchetta nelle mani. Probabilmente sta ragionando su dove puntarla per tornare a simulare quella bizzarra lotta animale.

« Yurij » interviene, allora. « Porgimi il tuo piatto, per favore »

Questi alza un sopracciglio e serra la mandibola in un’espressione contrita. Ha ragione a paragonarlo ad un gatto: più che alla dignitosa figura di un leone, i suoi tratti e le sue parole lo riconducono ad un piccolo felino costretto ad un forzato bagno.

« Perché? » domanda infatti questi, serrando la presa alle posate – compreso il coltello che, ormai, ricorda più un utensile usato da qualche primitivo che un’opaca posata. « Potevi prendere quello che ho preso io! Chiedi a Victor se vuoi - »

Gli toglie il piatto senza aspettare ulteriormente. Yuri apre la bocca per dire qualcosa ma le parole rimangono sospese sulla sua lingua mentre lo guarda tagliare in silenzio la carne. Ci impiega pochi secondi e poi glielo restituisce con uguale velocità. Yurij resta fermo ad osservare quella perfetta serie di cubetti di carne.

« Ora puoi mangiare senza sporcarti » gli dice. Mira scoppia in una risata più rumorosa, affermando di essere seduta con madre e figlio. Georgj si schiarisce, lievemente in imbarazzo: « Dimmelo se li vuoi più piccoli »

« Non trattarmi come se fossi tuo figlio! » urla allora Yurij rosso in viso, mettendo immediatamente in bocca la propria cena.

 


	2. #2 Applying make-up

**autore:** mughetto nella neve  
 **f** **andom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
 **personaggi** **:** Georgi Popovich, Original Character (Zinovia Vinogradov)  
 **avvertimenti** **:**  Kid!georgij  
 **prompt:**  applying make-up  
 **parole:** 500 [flashfic]   
 **altre informazioni utili:**  la zia di Georgij è un mio OC ( _parlo più approfonditamente di lei nelle note_ ). Ho pensato fosse una cosa carina, dato il prompt, speculare su un suo primo approccio al trucco e - in generale - a tutto ciò che concerne il make-up. Kid!Georgij mi sa di bambino silenzioso ma incredibilmente curioso; il tipico ragazzino che, se lo perdi di vista, lo ritrovi sul fondo della strada mentre spende tutta la sua paghetta per dare da mangiare ai piccioni. 

 

 

 

Non passa molto tempo con la zia. Solitamente è sua madre ad organizzare i loro incontri: lo sistema per benino – facendogli perfino indossare un cravattino – e lo deposita nell’appartamento della donna, per poi venire a riprenderlo in tarda sera. Sua madre gli ripete, durante il tragitto, che deve comportarsi bene e di non dare troppo fastidio alla signora, perché a _lla zia non piacciono i bambini_.

La osserva gettare l’intero contenuto della pentola dentro il lavandino: quello che doveva essere uno stufato di carne finisce nel lavello insieme alle verdure annerite e la serie di imprecazioni che la donna mormora a denti stretti. Niente cena. Non sa cosa la zia avesse in mente di preparare, non glielo chiede; si guarda attorno e poi scende dalla sedia. Non ha voglia di stare in cucina, l’odore di bruciato lo infastidisce.

Sua zia lo chiama ma lui scivola prima in salotto e poi nella camera da letto. Conosce l’ambiente: sua zia ha appoggiato lì il suo cappotto ed è proprio sul letto che lo trova; fruga nelle tasche e tira fuori le caramelle che la nonna gli ha dato prima di andare via. Ne mette un paio in bocca e, masticando a bocca chiusa, prende a guardarsi attorno.

Oltre al letto ed un armadio pieno di vestiti sgargianti c’è un mobiletto bianco pieno di astucci e cofanetti. Si arrampica sulla sedia e prende a guardare la variopinta collezione di trucchi della zia. Guarda le dimensioni dei pennelli, comincia a toccarli e poi apre le varie matite e ne tocca la punta incuriosito.

« Pulcino, i trucchi servono alla zia » lo richiama dal fondo della stanza la donna. Georgij si gira e la guarda mentre regge nelle mani due tipi diversi di matita, le puntella entrambe contro la sua guancia e comincia a disegnare spirali sul proprio viso. Vuole cogliere l’occasione: sua madre non glielo lascerebbe mai fare.

La zia emette un verso acuto e poi si prende il viso tra le mani. Gli si avvicina e lo osserva con fare pensieroso. Georgij preferisce tornare al suo studio. Apre un altro astuccio e scopre di aver trovato i rossetti. Ne tira fuori un paio.

« No, quello rosso no! » esclama la zia, prendendogliene uno dalle mani e nascondendolo nella tasca dei pantaloni. Le sue dita sottili si insinuano nei cofanetti e cominciano a spostare una serie di oggetti fino a ché, con un sorriso, ne gliene consegna un altro. « Ecco, il viola dovrebbe starti meglio, pulcino! »

Chiunque altro avrebbe accomunato la donna ad una strega per quella disdicevole concessione, una Baba Yaga sui tacchi a spillo; ma non è così: la zia è buona con lui. Gli vuole bene - Georgij lo sa, lo ha capito – è affettuosa con lui, lo stringe spesso in lunghi abbracci e lo chiama pulcino mentre lo rimpinza di caramelle.

« Vieni qui, pulcino » sorride la donna, avvicinando a sé la sedia su dove sta. « Ora la zia ti trasforma uno splendido principe! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io continuo a ringraziare Ofelia per il suo lavoro di beta. La flashfic è stata scritta misteriosamente in fretta ma è solo grazie alla sua partecipazione se non trovate cantonate assurde ed imbarazzanti. La ringrazio e rinnovo il mio debito nei suoi riguardi!  
> Parlando di Zinovia, ammetto di aver creato il personaggio pensando alla tipica zia in carriera che rinuncia ben volentieri ad una propria famiglia per un'impero monetario da spendere in vestiti e costosi viaggi all'estero. Il suo rapporto con Georgij, all'inizio, era pensato per essere più severo ed autoritario; invece, si sono rivelati entrambi due palline di burro che probabilmente passeranno la serata a truccarsi a vicenda.


	3. #3 Giving Relationship Advice

**autore:** mughetto nella neve  
 **f** **andom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
 **personaggi** **:** Georgi Popovich, Ilarij Voznesenskij (OC), Alisa Utkina (OC)  
 **avvertimenti** **:**  Future!Fic  
 **prompt:**  giving relationship advice  
 **parole:** 500 [flashfic]   
 **altre informazioni utili:**  Per il giorno dedicato alla sfera sentimentale avrei voluto scrivere una Michele/Georgij ma poi - non so come e nemmeno perché - sono finita in una future!fic con Georgij insegnante di una (non-facile) coppietta di pattinatori. Mi pento di me stessa. Fino adesso è il peggior lavoro di questa raccolta, mi sento davvero in colpa.

 

 

Ilarij è il suo miglior allievo. Quando lo osserva muoversi sulla pista di pattinaggio, davanti ai suoi occhi, si palesa l’immagine di un giovane Victor e quasi non riesce a credere che simile talento sia tra le sue mani.

Vorrebbe dirsi fortunato ed incredibilmente motivato nel suo mestiere di insegnante, ma Ilarij tempra i suoi nervi come poche persone nella sua vita. Il ragazzo è sfacciato, indolente ed ha la brutta abitudine di non ascoltare i consigli che cerca disperatamente di trasmettergli quando si esercita. Per non parlare del suo bizzarro modo di corteggiare la ragazza che gli piace, _Alisa_ , sua partner nel pattinaggio di coppia: prima la prende in giro davanti alle altre, ride dei suoi sbagli, e poi cerca di rimediare al suo comportamento con impacciate frasi di incoraggiamento prima di una esibizione.

Georgij vorrebbe ignorare simile trama di sottofondo, ma nel vederlo pavoneggiarsi con le allieve più giovani proprio sotto gli occhi di Alisa prova un sentimento di pena misto a tenerezza.

« Ragazzo mio » parla allora, accostandosi a lui e tirandolo via dalla conversazione delle ragazze sugli ultimi abiti di scena. « Ascolta il consiglio: se vuoi essere notato da chi ti sta al cuore, presta a lei la tua vita e permettile di plasmarla nel nome dell’arte. Proprio come ho fatto io. »

Il ragazzino si volta verso di lui con espressione interrogativa. Pare piuttosto scocciato da simile interruzione.

« E cosa vorrebbe dire? » domanda con quella voce irritante, mentre incrocia le braccia al petto. Così piccolo eppure così irriverente. « E poi tu non sei single? »

« Ho avuto delle ragazze! » scatta immediatamente, stringendo i pugni; salvo poi riprendere la calma e chiudere gli occhi, facendo dei lunghi respiri. Non vuole rovinare quella conversazione. Sta cercando di essere un buon allenatore, un buon maestro di vita; non può crollare davanti ad un quindicenne digiuno di arte e di buone maniere. « Splendide muse, portatrici di poesia. Molte delle mie migliori performance sono state da loro suggerite. Ascoltami, perché questo devi fare ora: calmarti, andare dalla tua partner, chiederle scusa per averla chiamata “ _anatra starnazzante_ ” e tornare ad allenarvi più in sintonia che mai »

Ilarij lo osserva in silenzio per qualche istante. Rispetto a come era lui alla sua età, ricorda ancora un bambino nei modi. Anche il suo pattinaggio è così: intenso, spontaneo ma ancora troppo grezzo ed immaturo. Georgij è convinto che solo crescendo il ragazzo ne uscirà rafforzato l’atleta in futuro.

« Mi sa che questo è il motivo per cui sei solo. Io pensavo fossi gay o una cosa del genere, ma ora devo ricredermi » lo sente mormorare mentre picchietta le dita sulla superficie metallica della recinzione. « Comunque Alisa non mi interessa più »

« Sicuro? Perché ha appena lasciato la palestra »

Ed eccolo scappare fuori dalla pista di pattinaggio in un tempo record di 0.5 secondi. Georgij mostra un sorriso intenerito. « Ah, i giovani d’oggi … »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come al solito ringrazio Ofelia per il suo lavoro di beta. Certamente il lavoro che le ho dato tra le mani è uno dei peggiori fino ad ora ma lei ha saputo comunque venirmi dietro nel mio delirio. Una santa, davvero.  
> Sugli OC proposti in questa flashfic ci sarebbe molto da dire: nonostante gli spunti per riproporli e svilupparli ci siano preferisco che finiscano al più presto nel dimenticatoio insieme alla loro dimenticabile (quasi) storia d'amore. L'unica cosa che mi piace di questa flash è Georgij ma purtroppo non ho avuto modo di trattarlo come avrei voluto.


	4. #4: !angst

**autore:** mughetto nella neve  
**f** **andom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**personaggi** **:** Georgi Popovich, Anya, Yakov Feltsman  
**avvertimenti** **:**  angst, missing-moment  
**prompt:**  !angst   
**parole:** 500 [flashfic]   
**altre informazioni utili:**  Sono finalmente riuscita a scrivere una introspettiva interamente dedicata a Georgij ed Anya. Non posso che esserne felice dato che era mio desiderio fin dall'inizio della raccolta sfruttare il personaggio di Georgij per del sano angst. Devo dire che è stato davvero molto bello esplorare più approfonditamente la sua sfera emozionale in relazione alla rottura con Anya.

 

 

Il pattinaggio è l’unica cosa che gli resta. Il luogo dentro cui rifugiarsi mentre imperversa la tempesta.

Per quanto paradossale – è proprio lì che ha passato più ore con Anya – si sente a proprio agio soprattutto sul ghiaccio. Lascia che il proprio corpo si liberi di ogni inibizione e quasi sente lo scatto di una serratura immaginaria, mentre i suoi pensieri si riversano come una cascata nella sua mente.

Anya gli manca. Terribilmente.

Si guarda attorno e quasi gli sembra di vederla di nuovo al suo fianco. Ricorda i suoi capelli corvini ed il viso perfetto, l’eleganza che ha nello scivolare leggera sulla pista e lo smalto rosso che applica spesso sulle unghie. Gli manca tutto di lei. Il dolore che colpisce il suo spirito è tale da precludere qualsiasi altro tipo di emozione. È completamente assorbito da quella sensazione di perdita che lo accompagna ormai da giorni. Si sente come privato di un arto, destinato ad una vita a metà. Attorno a lui, il mondo si muove: che Anya ci sia o meno è indifferente, la neve continua a cadere e le auto a correre veloci lungo la strada. Invece per lui il tempo si è fermato. Non che il freddo abbia smesso di stringere le sue ossa in una gelida presa o che San Pietroburgo si sia trasformata in una silenziosa cittadina; semplicemente non è più importante. Si sente abbandonato a se stesso, lasciato solo nel proprio dolore ed non riesce a distogliere l’attenzione da quella ferita che lo dilania dall’interno.

Non può credere che Anya gli abbia voltato le spalle così d’improvviso. Forse ha fatto qualcosa di sbagliato lui. Forse le ha risposto male, forse non è stato attento. Una serie di ipotesi e di scenari si susseguono uno dopo l’altro, analizzando ogni situazione e ribaltandola. Qualcosa deve averla pur sbagliato; e se così non è, allora perché? Perché è stato gettato via? Non riesce a ragionare a mente fredda.

Sente la rabbia fremere nel suo corpo, donandogli improvviso vigore ed energia. La odia. La odia con tutto se stesso. Continua a pensare ai momenti passati assieme, al modo in cui gli accarezzava la guancia e gli diceva di amarlo. Era una menzogna quella? Come può una persona dire di amarti e poi abbandonarti a te stesso in questa maniera? Teme che Anya non lo abbia mai amato, che tutta quell’intimità e chimica non siano che un’illusione da lui stessa alimentata.

Ora è privo di energie. Non riesce neanche più a pattinare. Ferma il suo corpo e d’improvviso sente il peso della solitudine su di sé. Fa male. Come se gli avessero strappato d’improvviso un arto. Si sente assalito dall’angoscia. Pensa che non si riprenderà mai più, che Anya gli ha tolto qualcosa. Quella donna gli ha strappato la serenità: è preso dai dubbi, continua a rivivere la loro storia d’amore e non trova pace. Non può essere finita così. Non può.

« Questo ti è venuto bene » parla Yakov alle sue spalle. « Rifallo »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho un granché da dire su questo ultimo capitolo.  
> Certamente ringrazio Ofelia per il suo lavoro di beta, senza il quale non potrei davvero permettermi di editare simili flashfic, e Raxilia per tutti i bei commenti CHE RIEMPIONO IL MIO CUORE DI GIOIA E SODDISFAZIONE.  
> Posso dirmi soddisfatta da questo lavoro ma, ancora una volta, mi sarebbe piaciuto approfondire ancora di più. Magari, se avrò modo di trattare Georgij in qualche lavoro futuro, potrò tornarci.


	5. #5: Following your dreams since you were a child

**autore:** mughetto nella neve  
 **f** **andom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
 **personaggi** **:** Georgi Popovich, Svetlana Popovich  
 **avvertimenti** **:**  Teen!Georgij, missing-moment  
 **prompt:**  Following your dreams since you were a child  
 **parole:** 500 [flashfic]   
 **altre informazioni utili:**  Ho indugiato ancora in una flash-fic con un Georgij molto giovane. Qui ha addirittura dodici anni. Insomma, un fanciullino. Mi è piaciuto scrivere di lui e della madre, anche se questa appare uno sputo e fa la figura dell'intellettuale.

 

 

Da bambino voleva fare l’attore. È stata sua madre a raccontarglielo, lui non lo ricordava. A dir la verità, rimembra davvero molto poco della sua infanzia. Le immagini che tornano nella sua mente sono sfocate e solitamente illustrano il periodo passato a scuola o dei primi allenamenti alla pista di pattinaggio. Frammenti di una vita segnata da sempre dalla routine. A Georgij è sempre parso di star vivendo le stesse giornate: che si parlasse di studio o di pattinaggio non è importante, il desiderio di eccellere attraverso volontà e disciplina è proprio del suo spirito fin da giovanissimo.

Per questo l’arte è così importante. Di fronte a simile vita – così rigida e piegata a doveri – quale migliore salvezza se non nella ricerca della bellezza e dell’estasi vera?

Georgij non sa quando ha iniziato ad interessarsi all’arte. Era piccolo, questo è vero. Forse c’entrava anche il voler fare l’attore – o forse questa aspirazione è venuta in seguito. Ricorda le prime visite ai musei, con sua zia che lo teneva per mano e cercava di fargli pronunciare correttamente i nomi degli artisti. Ricorda di aver disegnato sdraiato proprio sotto il mobiletto dove stava acceso lo stereo, dei primi cd comprati e tenuti gelosamente nello scaffale, della prima volta in cui sua madre lo ha portato a teatro. Quanti anni aveva allora? Otto, forse? Era piccolo, vedeva a stento il palco e qualche d’uno lo guardava con sospetto – come a voler insinuare che quello non fosse il suo posto.

Georgij sapeva qual era il suo posto, e non era in quella vita da studente o nella carriera da medico che suo padre aveva cercato di proporgli. Non poteva essere destinata a quello la sua esistenza. Georgij voleva di più: sentiva che c’era qualcosa di più, una sorta di porta nascosta dentro il quale era custodito il tesoro più importante, ed era lì che voleva andare. Era questo il suo obiettivo, vivere per l’arte. Diventare un tutt’uno con essa.

Ne aveva parlato a sua madre, una volta. Forse proprio quando aveva iniziato ad interessarsi al pattinaggio artistico. La donna si era tolta gli occhiali da lettura e lo aveva guardato con un sorriso in viso: « _“_ _Volevo vivere profondamente, e succhiare tutto il midollo di essa, vivere da gagliardo spartano, tanto da distruggere tutto ciò che non fosse vita”_ »

« Che cos’è? » aveva, allora, chiesto lui. Aveva dodici anni. L’immensa biblioteca di sua madre gli era ancora una sconosciuta. Gli era stato quindi raccontato di Thoreau, da dove venisse quella citazione ed era stato allora che l’aveva fermata: « Ma io non voglio andare nei boschi »

« Lo so, ma il principio è lo stesso. Thoreau cercava i fatti essenziali della vita nella natura, tu nell’arte » aveva chiarito sua madre, posando il libro sul tavolo. « Ciò che mi chiedo è, invece: sei sicuro che il pattinaggio possa portarti all’arte? »

Ricorda di averci pensato su, ma non per quanto. Ha guardato sua madre e poi altrove. Infine ha annuito.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancora una volta ringrazio Ofelia per il suo lavoro di beta.  
> E ... niente. A dire il vero ho poco da dire. Questo lavoro non è dei migliori ma, a mio modo di vedere, il peggiore fino ad ora è la terza flash-fic quindi non mi lamento poi tanto.


	6. #6: Music

**autore:** mughetto nella neve  
 **f** **andom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
 **personaggi** **:** Georgi Popovich, Michele Crispino  
 **avvertimenti** **:**  post!serie, missing-moment  
 **prompt:**  !SongFic  
 **parole:** 500 [flashfic]   
 **altre informazioni utili:**  La canzone in questa flashfic e che torna anche nel titolo è "Real" di Years&Years. Mi è capitato spesso di associarla a Georgij e, in questo caso, posso dire di vederla bene nel contesto sentimentale della Michele/Georgij . anche se in questa flashfic è trattata davvero in salsa leggera.

 

C’è qualcosa che lo attrae in Michele. Forse è il modo in cui parla e gesticola. Il suo inglese è buono; ma spesso interrompe la frase, esitando nel trovare le parole giuste. Quando questo succede arrossisce e comincia a parlare velocemente in italiano. Gli ha detto di stare tranquillo, perché anche a lui succede; ma questi gli ha rivolto un’espressione talmente esilarante che non è riuscito a trattenersi dal ridere.

 

_I broke my bones playing games with you  
Tired by fun it makes me blue_

Non hanno mai parlato da soli. Michele è spesso accompagnato da Emil e lui, trovandosi a suo agio con Mila e Yurij, preferisce non cercare di far conversazione con altri pattinatori. Stasera, però, sono seduti allo stesso tavolo ed hanno avuto modo di scambiarsi qualche breve battuta. Cose abbastanza frivole, a ben vedere.   
A Georgij non piace parlare del tempo, dei giudici di gara o di cosa pensa di portare nelle prossime gare; ma Michele lo ha messo a suo agio. Non sa bene come spiegarlo, forse è un qualcosa proprio della sua persona: il modo in cui parla, alternando conversazioni serie ad una serie di improperi verso Emil che lo saluta dall’altra parte della sala. Ha un modo comico nel muoversi, nell’accompagnare i gesti alle parole e di interrompere la conversazione per chiamare la sorella e chiedere delucidazioni su quello che stanno mangiando.

 _Oh, I, I think I'm into you_  
How much do you want it too  
What are you prepared to do

Non pensava di trovarsi così bene con lui. Si sono scambiati i numeri di telefono, più tardi. Michele è rimasto in terrazza assieme a lui, dopo aver detto alla sorella di aspettare a tornare in stanza. Hanno parlato ancora un poco. Gli argomenti si sono fatti vagamente più seri: Georgij ha parlato dell’esibizione, se ne è mostrato molto interessato, gli ha fatto i complimenti. Michele ha chinato il capo, ha detto che non è andata esattamente come voleva ma gli va bene lo stesso. Georgij, allora, gli ha chiesto cosa intendesse.

I think I'm gonna make it worse  
I talk to you but it don't work  
I touched you but it starts to hurt  
What have I been doin wrong

Non è facile trovare le parole giuste quando si parla di qualcosa di delicato. Georgij sa perfettamente cosa si prova nel soffrire a causa di una perdita. Tutto il dolore accumulato in seguito all’abbandono di Anya non è mai riuscito a trasmetterlo se non attraverso il pattinaggio; è stato difficile rappresentare se stesso in tutta la sua solitudine e malinconia, eppure lo ha fatto e ciò gli ha permesso di andare avanti. Ora sta molto meglio.  
Non vuole insistere con Michele. Intuisce di aver toccato un qualcosa di sopito, appena sotto la pelle. Ha fatto il passo più lungo della gamba. Gli chiede scusa. Michele gli dice che sta bene.

 _Tell me what it is you want_  
Don't know what it is you want  
Don't know what it is you want

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio ancora Ofelia che, ieri sera, ha avuto la pazienza di correggere non una ma ben due flashfic.  
> Sono le nove del mattino ed io aggiorno questa raccolta poiché stasera non avrò il computer e non voglio rimanere indietro con la raccolta. Non so come o perché ma l'ho presa a cuore e questo mi basta per impegnarmici al massimo.


	7. #7: The Sleeping Prince/The Evil Witch (or both)

**autore:** mughetto nella neve  
 **f** **andom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
 **personaggi** **:** Georgi Popovich  
 **avvertimenti** **:**  angst, missing-moment  
 **prompt:** The Sleeping Prince/The Evil Witch (or both)   
**parole:** 500 [flashfic]   
 **altre informazioni utili:**  Ultima flash-fic. Decisamente molto introspettiva e dedicata interamente a Georgij e al rapporto con i suoi due alter-ego. Spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro. E comunque, si, Mologa esiste. E, no, non tornerà più.

 

 

Come possono coesistere elementi opposti? Non esistono condizioni per il quale il ghiaccio non venga sciolto dal sole, la roccia non ceda alla potenza dell’acqua e le verdi foglie non si secchino con l’arrivo di una stagione più gelida. In questo mondo non v’è modo di ottenere un equilibro duraturo; tutt’al più parliamo di brevi istanti in cui mondi tanto diversi si incontrano e si scambiano un breve saluto.

Esisteva, in Russia, la città di Mologa. Grande città. Per un certo periodo non si pagavano le tasse lì; ma solo perché vi c’erano depositi e magazzini con ogni tipo di merce e materiale e perché si trovava all'inizio di un canale che collegava il Volga al Mar Baltico. Lo ricorda. Lo ha studiato a scuola. Città o quartieri del genere si chiamavano _sloboda_. Quella città era proprio come i fiori che colorano il prato; ma poi, con la prima pioggia, vengono schiacciati a terra e raramente tornano a splendere sotto il sole; così Mologa finì sommersa, per sempre.

Non potevano convivere assieme l’acqua e Mologa. Una doveva lasciare il passo all’altra Poiché questa è la vita: un eterno susseguirsi di opposti che prendono il posto di coloro che li hanno preceduti. La stagione si abbandona in favore di un’altra, le vecchie generazioni riempiono i cimiteri mentre le nuove camminano per le strade. Non c’è nulla di sbagliato in questo. Non bisogna dare la colpa a nessuno.

Anche i sentimenti cambiano. Prima si ama, poi non più. Prima si è arrabbiati, nostalgici e poi entrambi i sentimenti scompaiono e lasciano il posto ad una improvvisa sensazione di disorientamento. Prima si è arte che scivola perfetta sul ghiaccio e poi nel ripetere la stessa sequenza non si prova più la stessa carica.

Georgij sente che l’acqua ha inghiottito parte della sua anima. Tutta quell’emozione, quel coinvolgimento, quel vivere appieno l’arte è finito sotto il livello di un lago artificiale. Cerca disperatamente di recuperare quella sensazione che lungamente ha popolato il suo animo e, tuttavia, ciò non è più possibile. Anche lui è destinato al fallimento, proprio come coloro che hanno tentato di salvare Mologa. La Strega ed il Principe Addormentato non fanno più parte di sé. Sono un ricordo, una medaglia; ma è inutile tentare di riprodurli ancora.

Yakov gli ha detto di pensare ad altro, di creare una nuova coreografia per sé. E, tuttavia, Georgij fa fatica a staccarsi da quella parte della sua anima. La sente ancora troppo vicina e, come i preti e i vescovi vengono a pregare nei pressi delle cattedrali sommerse, così lui continua a tornare su quella musica.

Esisteva, negli anni quaranta, in Russia, Mologa. Prosperava come sloboda ma poi se ne andò alla deriva, lasciando il posto ad un bacino artificiale. Alcuni cercarono di trattenerla, ma non ci riuscirono: Mologa scomparve e portò con sé tutti coloro che si erano stretti attorno ad essa. Si parla di circa 294 persone.

Per quanto Georgij lo desideri, né la Strega né il Principe Addormentato potranno esistere ancora.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultima shot e, devo ammettere, la mia preferita. Mi ci sono impegnata e - non so - forse non piacerà ma sono contenta di averla scritta e, in generale, di aver partecipato a questo evento. Si tratta del primo in assoluto in cui riesco a concludere. Sono fiera di me e, naturalmente, ringrazio tutti coloro che mi hanno sostenuto. In primis Ofelia che ha reso tutto questo possibile, correggendomi, dandomi suggerimenti e standomi vicina.  
> La amo perdutamente.  
> Inoltre, ringrazio Raxilia per aver indetto questo evento! Grazie per avermi permesso di trattare Georgij! Spero che queste flash-fic ti siano piaciute!

**Author's Note:**

> questa doveva essere la settimana in cui pubblicavo. Pubblicavo e basta. Ed, invece, eccolo qui il lavoro di una serata.  
> Anzitutto devo ringraziare Ofelia per avermela betata e resa, certamente, di una qualità migliore a quella che stavo per propinare. La si potrebbe definire una santa! Grazie, tesoro!  
> Se sopravvivo a questa settimana ti riempirò di florn finché avrò forza nelle braccia! (ç_ç)/  
> In secondo luogo, ringrazio Raxilia per aver indetto questo evento. Georgij è senza dubbio un personaggio affascinante che vale la pena trattare ed approfondire. Sono felice che mi sia stata offerta la possibilità di scrivere di lui!


End file.
